osomatsukunfandomcom-20200213-history
Matsuzō
Matsuno |image = File:Matsudad1.png |caption = as he appears in the 2015 anime. |Row 1 title = Gender |Row 1 info = Male |Row 2 title = 1966 VA |Row 2 info = Jōji Yanami→ Kyoji Kobayashi→ Yasuaki Suzuki |Row 3 title = 1988 VA |Row 3 info = Tetsuo Mizutori |Row 4 title = Pachinko VA |Row 4 info = Chafurin |Row 5 title = 2015 VA |Row 5 info = Kazuhiko Inoue |Row 6 title = English VA |Row 6 info = N/A }} Matsuzo Matsuno (松野 松造 Matsuno Matsuzo), often simply referred to as Father, is a character created by Fujio Akatsuka and appears in Osomatsu-kun. He is married to Matsuyo and is the father of the sextuplets. A version of this character also appears in the 2015-2016 spinoff ''Osomatsu-san'' and its related media. Overview In all incarnations, Matsuzo is the somewhat foolhardy and long-suffering father who attempts to be strict, but is left helpless by his rowdy children and the fact he has a bad habit of dropping his work checks. Personality & Characteristics Appearance: Matsuzo is a short, broad and plump man with round eyes much like his sons', but a much larger nose, curly mustache, and buckteeth sticking out of his mouth. He wears his short hair closely-shaved on the sides. He is often dressed in either some form of suit or a casual long-sleeved top and pants. Throughout the serialization of the manga, he becomes shorter and squatter in his overall design. His design does not change much at all in ''-san'', although an attempt to make his ''-kun''-era self look younger in comparison is seen in "Matsuzo and Matsuyo" via him lacking a mustache in the flashback with his children. Personality Matsuzo can barely get a break between his job and family, being pushed around by his bosses and then given a hard time by his wife and children. He tries to shout and keep his kids in line, but to no avail, especially in the 1988 series. He is at times shown to have a playful and laid-back side, however, such as when he doesn't take Osomatsu's claims of wanting his own room seriously and eventually gets snapped at even by his wife. He is a great fan of the Chunichi Dragons baseball team, a real team based out of Nagoya. There are times where Matsuzo will be quite unlucky with dropping his checks from work, causing the family to go into a panic or having to scrape by even worse. In the first instance, he managed to find his check (after having believed Iyami stole it), while another time it was actually stolen by Iyami, and other times him losing it resulted in the family having to go hungry or having to put the young sextuplets out to work. Relationships History Episode Appearances Portrayals Gallery Matsuzō/Gallery Trivia * In the early manga, he was depicted as running the shop "Mimatsuya" out of the house (and referred to as "Mimatsuya-san" by neighbors), but would then be consistently set as a salaryman. A special feature in Separate Shonen Sunday in 1964 would then state that prior to the sextuplets' birth, he had owned a liquor shop by the Mimatsuya name but gave it up for a better-paying job for his children. The Laughter Land guidebook attempts to reconcile some of these facts by stating that the house the Matsunos live in was converted from his liquor store, although the style of the house in the rest of the 1960s manga and then the 1988 style house (itself a style of house that was popular starting in the 1950s) would conflict with a storefront home's appearance. Osomatsu-san discards this idea in showing Matsuzo and Matsuyo newly moving to the 1988 series' house. * In the Monday Dramaland tv drama adaptation, his name is given as Matsutaro Matsuno. This may have been due to the staff being unaware he had already had a name set, although the "Matsuzo" name only came out once within the original publications (in the chapter "French Etiquette"). References External Links *Sextuplets' Father profile, Koredeiinoda *Papa and Mama, Fujio Pro Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters